PWP with sock fetish on the side!
by Bunbun N. Eies the First
Summary: Kaoru and Hikaru sneak into their mother's workroom and find a dress which Hikaru convinces Kaoru to try on and this leads to "this" and "that". Yes, smut, lemon and sexiness in one. (I have a socks-on-while-sexing fetish!) Which is also in the story. Review if you want me to add more plot or a sequel.


**A.N.: I know my story _Host Club "Dead Man" play _is taking long too get to the smuttiness and yaoi, so I decided to give the small amout of you who read it a treat. Here is a PWP based on my chapter 3 A.N. from that story. You know what I'm talking about if you read it.**

**Rated M for cross-dressing, gay sex, etc. **

**Bunn-chan: Does Bunn-chan own? **

**Mori: No...**

* * *

Kaoru: Hikaruuu...

Kaoru whined.

Kaoru: Can I take it off now?

Kaoru stood dressed in a maid's outfit and a frilly one at that. It was sky blue and white. It looked like a sky blue dress with white bottons going up the top and a white apron over it. The bottom of a white lacey skirt stuck out of the blue dress and gave it an animated gravity-defying image. Kaoru wore a white collar necklace with a blue outline on top and bottom and headband with a similar design. His socks could make a person with a sock-fetish keel over in satisfaction. They fit his legs perfectly and went up to mid-thigh stopping inches before the dress which Kaoru pulled down with both hands to keep from exposing anything under. The socks were laced at the top. Kaoru blushed.

Hikaru: Oh, Kaoru, I'll make it more fun to wear that outfit.

Hikaru teased lovingly.

Kaoru: Hikaru?

Hikaru grabbed his brother into a kiss. He dipped his tongue forcefully in Kaoru's mouth.

Kaoru: Mmnn...Hi...Karu

Hikaru's hand snaked down the dress to Kaoru's thigh.

Kaoru: Hikaru, Not here, Someone might come in.

They were in their mother's personal designing room.

Hikaru: Mum won't be back until later. Don't get the dress dirty or we'll get in trouble.*smirks evilly*

Hikaru said half teasingly. Hikaru unbottoned the dress to reveal Kaoru's nipples. Hikaru rubbed one nipple.

Kaoru: Agh, Hikaru, not there...

Hikaru licked the nipple and swirled his tongue around it.

Kaoru: Ahn, Ah...Hi...Ka...AHN~

Hikaru had reached below the dress with his other hand. His brother didn't want to wear the matching white underwear so Kaoru was bare at that place making for easy access to Hikaru's advances

Kaoru: Hikaruuu! Ahn, No!

Hikaru smirked. He could tell his brother was enjoying it.

Kaoru held unto the bottom of the dress as the older one strokes him while sucking a nipple and pinching the other. He couldn't help but bite into the dress to stifle his moans.

Kaoru: Off...please...hot.

Hikaru understood his brother wanted the clothes off. He smirked.

Hikaru: First you have to suck it.*points to groin*

Kaoru kneeled and unzipped his brother's pants. He licked the head, kitty style. Then he licked the shaft bottom to top. He bagan to suck on the head, using his tongue to trace around to bulb and poke into the slit.

Kaoru: Mmnn...nahm...*slurp...*suckle*...nmm..hmmn..*slurp*

Kaoru took it deeper and deeper with each bob of his head. His brother stopped him, not wanting to cum yet. Hikaru put fingers in Kaoru's mouth guided his brother on all fours. He began with one finger. It turned him on to watch that finger disappear and come out of the wet hole. He put in a second finger, increasing his speed and pushing it in harder at this point and finally when his brother begged him for a third, he put it in slow and stretched the asshole to get it ready for something bigger. Hikaru was so turned on by his brother's lewd hole that he felt like his pants would tear and his manhood would pop out.

Hikaru: Take it off, I want to put it in...*he commanded, already at his limit and panting hard*

Hikaru needed it, he was desperately panting. Only his brother could turn him on so much.

Kaoru stripped, deciding to keep his socks on in the haste and lust. Hikaru took a seat on the large chair in room. Kaoru held his body above his brother and slowly began to sit on his lap and as he did so, Hikaru's cock slid in his ass. His back facing the other, Kaoru moaned at the pleasure and slight akawardness of having his butthole stretched this wide.

Kaoru: Ahnnnn~ ...Hikaru...I can't

Hikaru held Kaoru by the waist. Kaoru was trembling in excitement, holding the chair unsteadily.

Hikaru: A little more, Kaoru...hn.

Kaoru: Agh...Ahnmmm...*sigh*

Hikaru: Okay, it's all in...grn...hn..

Hikaru helped his brother go up and down on his lap and they continued this movement slowly, but sped up a little as the pleasure began to build in the pit of their stomachs. Kaoru was drooling, he looked around to his brother with teary eyes that begged for more.

Kaoru: Hikaru..Ahn,Ahn,hmmn,ah,hmm,hah,haaaaah...Ahn

Hikaru kissed his brother roughly. Wet sounds filled the room as Hikaru shoved his eresction and toungue into his brother's openings.

Kaoru: AHN!~ It's coming...

Hikaru: I'm gonna...too...

Hikaru stopped moving and pulled out. His brother whined. He picked Kaoru up and placed him facing the chair. Kaoru kneel before the chair with his ass facing his brother. Hikaru shoved back in roughly, causing Kaoru to moan in pleasure and slight pain. Hikaru began moving faster, without his brother asking, he knew when to do it harder and gradually went faster.

Kaoru: Ah,Ah,Waaaah...Hi,Ah,Ka,Ah,Ah,Ru!

Hikaru: Kaoru...*pant*...hah..*pant*

Finally Hikaru thrusted in a maximum speed. Kaoru's moans vibrated at the rough force. Hikaru was thrusting into him with everything and it made Kaoru's go blank with pleasure. Hikaru shoved in with impposible rough strength one last time and Kaoru's hole tightened around him. Hikaru came inside him and Kaoru came from thw hot feeling of his brother's cum splashing into him.

Hikaru: Kaoruuu~

Kaoru: Kyaaaahn~

Hikaru pushed in a few times after to get it all out then collapsed on the floor. Kaoru panted and rested his head on chair.

Hikaru: I love you, Kaoru~ *kisses Kaoru on cheek*

Kaoru: Me *pant* too. *turns around*

The two kiss pasionately.

* * *

**You like? You dislike? = Review!**

**Bunn-chan: Hey guys! It'd be nice if I could have one review, just one, teling me anything, maybe even how your day was? I'm that desperate!**

**Kaoru: ...This is only fanfiction, Would I actually wear that?**

**Hikaru: I have my ways of persuasion. *smirks evilly***

**Bunn-chan: ummm, guess that's my que.**


End file.
